A Phantom Christmas Carol
by AnimationNut
Summary: The halls of Casper High were filled with cheer, but there was one man who made something very clear. He did not enjoy the songs or the gifts or even the turkey! Well-this has to change. The trio is ready to brighten Lancer's holiday-Dickens style.


**Review, but please no flames. Tis the season, after all.**

**A Phantom Christmas Carol**

**Once upon a Christmas Time...**

_The halls of Casper High were filled with cheer, _

_But there was one man who made something very clear._

_He did not enjoy the songs or the gifts or even the turkey, _

_And it annoyed him when everyone acted oh-so perky._

_This man acted like a grump around the Christmas season, _

_And everyone knew the exact reason._

_Every year he was always alone,_

_And when Christmas came all he could do was moan. _

_But underneath his holiday anger and hate,_

_All he wanted was to spend Christmas with family and not a book about Alexander the Great!_

_This was the year everything would change, _

_Where his opinions on Christmas would rearrange,_

_Into something more cheerful and happy, _

_And perhaps you would say a bit sappy. _

_For one certain trio was determined to make,_

_Their teacher's holiday really great._

...

Danny Fenton clapped his hands together determinedly and surveyed his two best friends with sparking blue eyes. Solemly he said, "Okay guys, this just might be the hardest mission we've ever had to venture on."

Tucker Foley adjusted the Santa hat perched on his head. Due to a bunch of supposed 'harassment' complaints, he was not allowed to wear his mistletoe beret. So he decided to settle for a simple festive Santa Claus hat for the month of December. "It definitely won't be easy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It might not even work." Samantha Manson pointed out. "It might just make even more depressed. Besides, the dude only hates Christmas because he's _lonely._ So why do we have to pull a Christmas Carol on the guy?"

Danny sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "The whole point of this-"Here he slapped the large piece of poster board they had been brainstorming on. "-is to really get our message across. We need to get him to see that Christmas can still be amazing, even if you are alone."

Tucker tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know dude. Are you sure you want to spend Christmas Eve doing this?"

"Yes! And trust me, this'll work! If it can do wonders on Ebenezer Scrooge, then just think of the impact it'll have on Mr. Lancer!" Danny cried.

The three teens were gathered in Danny's bedroom, the two humans lounging on the floor and watching their halfa friend gesture madly towards the white piece of poster board that was covered in red and blue doodles and words. "Alright," Sam finally said. "I'm in."

Tucker nodded his assent. Danny beamed. "Awesome! Now let's give Mr. Lancer the best Christmas ever!"

...

_William Lancer had no idea of the events that would transpire,_

_And those three teens were continuing to conspire._

_He did not know that when he slid into bed,_

_That a magical experience would soon be ahead._

_While he settled in for the night,_

_Danny Phantom was taking flight._

_He hurried to visit one certain ghost,_

_Whose help he would need the very most._

...

"Please!" Danny begged, throwing himself to the purple tiled floor and clasping his hands together in a desperate attempt to appeal to the power ghost before him. "I'm grovelling here! I need your help if I'm going to help out my teacher!"

"What does it matter if your teacher is unhappy for the holidays?" Clockwork questioned, ignoring Danny's pathetic display of begging and drifted towards one of the many glowing green portals that displayed various events throughout time.

The teen halfa frowned for a moment, his green eyes darkening in thought. "Gee, I just want Mr. Lancer to be happy. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"Then why go through all this?" Clockwork spread his arms out and looked at Danny with inquisitive red eyes. "Why not just visit him for the Christmas holidays?"

Danny got up from the ground and put his hands on his hips. "You know why! You know _exactly _what is gonna happen tonight and you're just leaving me in suspense!"

A smirk tugged at Clockworks lips. "Hmm," was all he said.

Danny let out an irritated sigh. "Oh, all right! I'll humour you. Just because Lancer doesn't like Christmas doesn't mean he has to ruin it for all of us! You know what he did? He assigned us a ten-page book report due the day after Christmas holidays! That's the day after Boxing Day! He yelled at Star for singing Christmas carols! He even gave Tucker a detention because he was wearing a Santa hat! I want to show him the impact his actions have on everyone."

Clockwork studied the earnest boy with bright red eyes. "Daniel, I'm going to show you something that you cannot share with anyone else besides your two ghostly friends."

Danny watched curiously as the Master of Time floated over to a small crate stuffed in the corner of the room. He dug inside and pulled something out. As he floated back Clockwork said, "I do not have any use for such a device. It was created by a wise ghost who wanted to change history for the better. He did not listen to my warnings, and the Observers ordered me to confiscate it when things went terribly wrong."

The young boy stared in awe at a green and silver watch-like device with a keypad. "What is it?"

"To re-enact scenes from your teacher's childhood, this device will transport you to that particular point in his life, and also to a possible future. All you need to do is enter the correct date you want to travel to. Understand?"

"Yessir!" Danny exclaimed. He reached out eagerly for the device and Clockwork snatched it away.

"I warn you now and only once. Do not allow William Lancer to interfere. Do not allow him to mess with the time stream. All you can do is observe the events that happen."

"Will I need to keep us invisible?"

"It would be wise. But if you cannot, just stay out of sight. You are only one ghost, Daniel. And one ghost cannot play three spirits."

_No problem, _Danny thought confidently.

"Stay out of sight and don't mess with anything; just observe." Danny listed. He took a deep breath. "Okay. But if I happen to mess up...?"

"I will not fix the events of time. You have been warned. If you as you put it, 'mess up', then you will have to live with the responsibility of the possible drastic changes you have made to your present and future."

Danny gulped and took the Time Watch from Clockwork. "Yessir. Thank you."

Why was the pressure always on him?

...

_While Danny went to seek some assistance,_

_Tucker and Sam kept up their persistence._

_They gathered costumes and things that made noise,_

_And plenty of Jack's spectral toys._

_Soon twilight struck,_

_And the trio wished themselves luck._

_As William fell into a slumber that seemed cursed,_

_Danny took a deep breath, as he was up first._

...

The snow whipped up a blizzard outside and Lancer moaned softly in his sleep. The walls creaked and the pipes shook. Restless and plagued by unpleasant dreams that did not make sense, Lancer tossed and turned in his bed, desperate for some rest.

"_William Lancer, arise. William...you must wake up and meet your fate."_

William slowly awoke to the soft voice that whispered around him. Blinking rapidly, his vision focussed and gasped in shock. A green-eyed ghost floated at the foot of his bed, dressed in what seemed like a long white toga that covered his feet. "_A Tale of Two Cities!_" He cried, slamming backwards into his headboard.

"Hmm...Not quite." Danny drawled, making sure to stay floating in the air. "Now calm down and pay attention. You, William Lancer, have become a Scrooge."

"H-How do you know my name?" Lancer stuttered, eyeing the ghost with distrust. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

Danny crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "For a man who reads a lot, I'm surprised you haven't caught on. Does this not seem familiar?"

Lancer recalled that the spectre had called him a Scrooge. "This seems like A Christmas Carol..." He said slowly. "But you look nothing like Jacob Marley."

"That's because you are only acting like a Scrooge." Danny explained patiently. "You are not a miserable miser, but a lonely teacher. You have lost the Christmas Spirit."

"This can't be happening..." Lancer groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Danny smiled in amusement. "My dear man, you live in Amity Park, where almost anything paranormal is possible."

Lancer nodded in resignation. This was happening, and he knew he would not have a choice.

"You will be visited by three spirits before the night is through; the Ghost of Christmas Spirits Past, the Ghost of Christmas Spirits Present, and the Ghost of Christmas Spirits Yet to Come. I wish you luck, William Lancer."

"Wait!" Lancer called. But there was a brilliant flash of white light, and the ghost was gone.

...

"You couldn't be more original with the names?" Tucker asked sarcastically as Danny flew them over back to his house.

The techgeek clutched the camera in his hand; one with extra-strength flash. He had been crouched at the foot of Lancer's bed, right under Danny and out of sight. When Danny had finished his speech he had quickly set off the flash and Danny turned them invisible and flew them out.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "We need to get this done smoothly and quickly."

Christmas Eve night was just beginning.

...

_And so the first ghost has made his appearance,_

_The visit ran smoothly with no interference._

_Dani is ready, briefed about the watch,_

_Calm down and breathe; but this mission she cannot botch._

_Informed about William's childhood Dani is with ease,_

_Thanks to Tucker, the research was a breeze._

_He and Sam stand by with trinkets, gadgets and gizmos,_

_Praying that none of them decides to blow._

_Now comes the Ghost of Christmas Spirits Past,_

_Hope William is ready for this little blast._

...

"_William Lancer..."_

William gasped and was immediately pulled from his hazy sleep. His dark eyes locked onto a rather small ghost girl with glowing green eyes. Her white dress skimmed her bare ankles and the golden sash around her waist glowed in the moonlight. She held a hand out to him expectantly. "Well? Are we going to put this show on the road or not?"

William slowly got out of bed and wrapped a red bathrobe around him. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Spirits Past?"

Dani retracted her hand and placed it on her hip. "_Nooooo! _I thought I was the Easter Bunny!"

The heavy sarcasm caused Lancer to frown. Dani reached for him again and grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Where are we going?" Lancer cried.

"You'll see." Dani informed him. Casting a quick glance towards the window, she saw an invisible force yank it open. The invisible Danny ducked out of the way as snow swirled around them. When Lancer was distracted by the blustery winds and thick snowflakes Dani hastily slapped the 'travel' button on Clockwork's fancy watch. A green portal opened behind them and she pulled a baffled Lancer through it with her.

The portal flashed away when they landed on the snowy ground. Dani casually picked herself up and brushed the snow from her dress. "Welcome to your childhood, William."

"What are we doing here?" William questioned, looking around and feeling a strong sense of nostalgia. They were at his family cabin near the mountains, where they used to go every Christmas. The outside was covered in silver and gold garland and a wreath hung on the front door.

Dani grinned. "Don't you recognize this place?"

"Of course I do! My parents and I used to come here every Christmas to celebrate."

Right then a gleeful peel of laughter rang throughout the empty winter wonderland. Dani hastily grabbed Lancer by the arm and turned them both invisible just as a small boy, about ten years old, tore up the snowy bank with a bright grin.

"Who would this be?" Dani asked softly, watching as the boy yanked the wooden door open and charged inside the warm cabin.

"Me, as a child," Lancer said in wonder. "But how can this be?"

"Anything is possible at Christmas. It's the season for miracles after all."

Lancer yanked out of her grip and wandered over to the window. Nervous, Dani followed after him, hoping that no one was gazing outside at the moment. The teacher pressed his palms to the glass and peered inside.

His ten-year old self sat happily on the wooden floor. He was scribbling something onto a piece of paper. Just then, his older brother Francis came hurrying around the corner, scarf flapping in the air.

"Hi Francis!" Young William greeted eagerly. "Wanna help me write my letter to Santa?"

Seventeen-year old Francis, with a thick mop of dark blonde hair and tough green eyes, snorted. "What are you, a baby? Santa isn't real dweeb, he's just a myth."

Young William clenched the pencil in his fist. He was used to this conversation, as they had it every year since he turned seven. "He does to exist! You just don't believe."

"You are so gullible it's not even funny." Francis muttered in annoyance. "Listen, Mom's not feeling well, so be sure not to bother her. I'm going snowboarding with some friends on the other side of the hill."

Young William bounced up hopefully. "Can I come?"

"A baby like you? I don't think so. Why don't you ask Santa for some maturity? Then maybe you could come with us next year!" Francis' laugh echoed through the rustic cabin as he left.

Young William slumped to the floor, hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He took a shaky breath before frowning determinedly. "Santa Claus is real!" He declared to no one in particular. "And he's gonna help make Mom better!"

Dani grabbed older Lancer as Francis rounded the corner, still snickering. After the teenager disappeared over the hill, she turned them both visible. She looked at William sympathetically. "You just loved Christmas when you were a boy, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Lancer spoke softly. "I loved spending it with my brother and mother. Decorating the tree, singing...it was my favourite time of year."

Dani cast one more glance at the confident boy in the cabin and sighed quietly. She had a feeling she knew how this would play out. "Come on. We still have more to see."

...

_As a boy William loved and adored Christmas,_

_His spirit dampened only by his brother's meanness._

_But with an ill mother one can correctly guess,_

_That the next scene of this story will only depress._

...

Lancer closed his eyes against the bright flashes of light and slowly opened them. This time they were near an old house in downtown Amity, with a wrought-iron gate and Christmas lights still adorning the rooftop and rusty railings. It was approximately one week later, he decided.

A horrible feeling rose in his gut when he suddenly remembered why this day looked so familiar.

The sky was grey and the atmosphere damp. He recalled thinking as a child that it seemed rather ominous. Yes, even as a ten-year old his vocabulary was much stronger than his fellow peers. "I-Is this the day I think it is?"

Dani adjusted the French braid her snow-white hair was tied in. She cast him a glance and simply shrugged. Lancer took a deep breath and slowly walked up the ice-covered front steps. Francis had not gotten around to clearing them that day.

Without thinking he raised his hand to knock on the burgundy door with peeling paint. Dani quickly grasped his wrist and shook her head firmly. William gasped softly when he was lifted up into the air by the ghost and soon came face to the second-floor window.

Dani held up the rather heavy man as he stared through the grimy glass. In the small room were four people; a tearful ten-year old, a stoic just-turned-eighteen young man, a solemn doctor and a still, frail woman lying in a cot.

Yes, he remembered this day. He remembered flying up the creaky stairs in his red pyjamas and eagerly throwing open his mother's bedroom door. She had been sick for quite some time but insisted that they take their traditional trip to their cabin. When they returned, she had coughed more and had even less of an appetite. Young William was sure Santa had received his Christmas wish. It would just take a little bit for his mom to recover. A sick person didn't get better just like that. Even Santa couldn't cure ill people so quickly.

Or so he thought. When he charged into his mother's room and jumped on her bed, he had been perplexed when she had not lifted her head and grinned tiredly at him. In fact, she simply lay with her head to the side, pale and unmoving.

"Mom?" Young William questioned, slowly reaching out a hand to touch her forehead. It was cold. "Wake up! Wake up!"

But she would not.

Screaming, Young William raced to his brother's room and hammered frantically on the door. It was thrown open by an angry and tired Francis, but he stopped his threat when his little brother began sobbing. Francis hurried to his mother's room and took one look at her before closing the door with a horrified expression.

He refused to explain anything. He just called the family doctor and demanded he come over right away.

The news was devastating. After battle with a severe case of pneumonia, she was gone.

"That destroyed your Christmas spirit, didn't it?" Dani asked softly as Lancer hastily wiped away lingering tears.

"I knew right then that Santa was just a silly myth." William muttered coldly as Dani set him back on the frozen cement. "My brother was right. I needed to grow up."

"Sometimes in times of despair, the Christmas spirit is what we need the most." Dani pointed out. "The belief in something that's pure, good and magical."

"Magic doesn't exist." Lancer snapped forcibly.

Dani shrugged. "Perhaps not to you, but it does to a heck of a lot of people." She grabbed his arm again. "We have one more stop to make."

...

_His mother's death was a tragic time,_

_Francis worked very hard to make more than a dime._

_He had a little brother to support,_

_And so William matured and his Christmas spirit fell short._

_In fact, every day of every year,_

_William Lancer continued to lose his childlike cheer._

...

Dani admired the watch on her wrist as they appeared once more at a playground. The Christmas decorations were still up and everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. William furrowed his brow as he looked around; trying to pull the memory from its hiding.

"Oh dear..."

The clone halfa, who had been briefed on the events that would be happening during her mission (Tucker's PDA really did work wonders on the government database-and a quick look through Lancer's many journals helped as well), smirked softly. "And why do you say that?"

William rubbed the back of his neck nervously-a habit he seemed to be picking up from Daniel. "Well...I suppose I was a bit harsh when I was a kid."

Just then the bell rang loudly and students began pouring out onto the playground, laughing and cheering. Thirteen-year old William Lancer shuffled behind everyone else with a scowl on his face.

"What's the matter Billy?" His friend Jack asked.

His other friend Mort snorted. "Why even ask a question like that? It's Christmas doof! Billy hates Christmas."

"Don't call me Billy!" William snapped. "And Christmas is a bunch of phooey anyway."

Jill, Jack's little sister, gasped and clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Christmas is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "It's where Santa makes all our Christmas wishes come true!"

William laughed mockingly and turned towards the eight-year old. "Santa is nothing more than a fictitious tale spun by adults to make us behave year-round."

"Hey!" Jack cried. "Don't tell her lies like that!"

"_I'm _lying? Are you seriously telling me you think there is a fat guy who can travel the world in one night delivering presents to every good child? In a sleigh that's pulled by flying reindeer?"

Jill glared tearfully up at him. "Santa can do anything! He has magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist."

When Jill burst into tears, Jack yelled angrily and tackled William to the ground. Middle-aged Lancer looked away hastily and Dani shook her head. "You were so bitter about the holidays that you ruined it for those who still felt the magic."

"Wouldn't you be bitter if your mother died right after Christmas? Wouldn't you be bitter when you realized that Christmas wishes were rarely granted and that your older brother was right all along?" Lancer demanded.

Dani smiled. "I stand by what I said before; the Christmas spirit is alive and it still lives. It can brighten the gloomiest of days. You experienced a tragic event, but since then you refused to see the magic that _is _Christmas. And because of that everyone around you suffers and their excitement for Christmas deteriorates."

When William opened his mouth to protest Dani gestured towards the scene behind them. "You have lost the Christmas Spirit. And you will continue to be miserable and affect those around you _UNTIL YOU GET IT BACK_!"

...

_Dani's job is done and complete,_

_Now Frostbite must now accomplish the next great feat._

_But something has arisen, a problem quite great,_

_So now Danny has no choice but to once more participate._

...

"What do you mean Frostbite can't make it!" Danny cried, hands twisting in his black hair. Frantic blue eyes stared at an uncomfortable Sam. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Sam shrugged. "Sorry D. He didn't show up when he was supposed to so I hurried in the Zone while Tucker set up. He is really sorry, but he simply has more urgent matters to attend to."

"What urgent matters? He lives in a frozen wasteland!"

"Look, what's done is done. Dani should be back any moment and we can't afford any delays. This was your idea, Danny. What. Do. We. Do?"

Danny groaned and passed a hand down the side of his pale face. "Tucker!"

"Aw heck no!" Tucker exclaimed. "You do it!"

"But I've already gone in ghost form!"

"Then go in your human form! You may not be able to fly for as long, but you can still use invisibility and intangibility."

"Won't he recognize me?"

"Not if you hide your face as best you can. Besides, I'm the only one here who can speak Esperanto."

"He's right," Sam sighed. "Sorry Danny, but it looks like you'll have to go twice tonight."

"If there wasn't a Christmas truce," Danny growled. "I would so consider flying down and giving Frostbite a piece of my plasma!"

"Uh-huh. Well Big Talk, shut up and get ready. We're on a schedule."

...

"_William Lancer..."_

"Oh no!" William groaned. After the blast from his past, he had found himself back in bed with no sign of anything abnormal. "Not again!"

"Hey, you still got one more spirit to go." The ghost informed him. He wore a deep green robe with golden strings. A gold crown sat atop his messy black hair and a long bronze-coloured scarf was wrapped around his neck and mouth, slightly muffling his voice.

"The Ghost of Christmas Spirits Present?" Lancer asked reluctantly.

"Nah; I'm the queen of England."

"Are all you spirits sarcastic?"

"Hmm...Not all of us. Now stop wasting time. We have somewhere to be." Danny reached out and grabbed hold of Lancer's wrist. The windows flew open (ala Tucker) and Lancer shouted in fright as he was flown from his comfortable room and into the cold night air. If he had been paying attention, he would have seen his techno student throw himself to the snowy ground in order to stay hidden.

"Our first stop," the ghost announced, "is the home of one of your students."

Lancer found himself staring through a second floor window of a run-down building. He stared at Valerie Gray, whose back was to the window and she was hunched over, writing furiously.

"Valerie?" Damien Gray asked softly, popping his head into his daughter's room. "Are you sure you don't want to help decorate the tree?"

A tired Valerie raised her head from her paper. "I would love to Daddy, I really would. But I want to get this done as soon as I can. I want to spend Christmas with you tomorrow, not writing this stupid book report. And I have plans with my friends on Boxing Day..." A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "But I might have to cancel those."

"I'm sure Mr. Lancer would understand if you didn't finish it."

"Daddy, if he understood, he wouldn't have assigned it in the first place! He's nothing but a Scrooge!"

Lancer felt a pang of hurt. Damien frowned softly at his daughter. "Now Valerie-"

"Okay, maybe that was unfair. But what kind of person assigns a ten-page book report with three days to do it? And those three days are the Christmas holidays!"

Danny turned towards his teacher. "You know William; her favourite part of Christmas is decorating the Christmas tree with her father."

"I-I'm sure she can finish it on Boxing Day if she wants to. She just-"

"You know as well as I do that a regular teenager cannot finish a _three_-page book report in the span of three days, never mind a ten-page one. And making it due right after the Christmas holidays? Are you trying to keep your students away from their families?"

Lancer sighed heavily. The guilt rose in his stomach and even he had to admit that maybe his assignment was unfair.

Danny pulled his teacher away from the window and flew them towards the more lavish houses. There they landed on a balcony, peering through the glass at Star Benson.

"I don't care!" Star was muttering into the phone. "I know I'm already failing English, and I know that if I finish this book report I might actually pull off a pass. But I'm going to my Grandma's tonight and then having my family one tomorrow, and that leaves me only Boxing Day! I'll try to pull an all-nighter, but I seriously doubt I'll finish it. I don't care what Lancer will say. Family matters a heck of a lot more than some stupid book!"

William was surprised. The blonde came across as ditzy and nothing more than a shallow shadow that followed Paulina around. But the girl was actually passionate about some things. She was indeed failing English and not doing the assignment would bring her to the point of no return.

_Family matters a heck of a lot more than some stupid book!_

Star Benson was perhaps a bit smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Knowing Star's work ethic, she won't be finishing that book report..." Danny mused, then immediately snapped his jaw shut when he realized he slipped up. Thankful, Lancer didn't seem to notice.

"Just because you dislike the holidays doesn't mean everyone else does. Some people have _fun _on Christmas, and want to spend it with their families. But they can't if you give them a massive workload to do."

Before William could respond, Danny flew back to his humble home. Flying back through the open window and depositing Lancer on his bed, Danny stared at him gravely with shockingly familiar blue eyes. "To become a Scrooge you must have a severe hate for Christmas and everything it stands for. You, William Lancer, are dangerously close to being a synonym for Ebenezer Scrooge."

And he was gone, out the window in a flurry of snowflakes.

...

_Another successful visit has passed,_

_And now it was time for the ghost that was last._

_Wulf is eager and willing,_

_The trio knows that if this doesn't work, the results would be chilling._

_William Lancer is beginning to conceive,_

_That his actions had more consequence than he initially believed._

_The night is drawing to a close,_

_One last chapter of this story, so here goes._

...

When grey fog began to roll through his bedroom, Lancer gasped in fear and pressed himself against his headboard. He knew what to expect and was not at all happy. "O-oh d-dear..."

A slow growling sound emitted from a bulky figure that was shrouded by the fog. He come forwards slowly and stooped at the foot of Lancer's bed. The ghost was covered in a black cloak with its hood pulled over his (or her) face.

"W-where are we going?" Lancer asked fearfully. A claw wrapped around his waist and there was another flash of bright light. When he opened his eyes, he found himself outside the Amity Nursing Home. "Why are we here?"

A slow, gravelly voice answered him. _"This is where your future lies."_

Lancer stared at him in disbelief. "Here?"

He waved him ahead, and Lancer slowly stepped forward. But before he could get close, the door flew open and a grip fastened on his elbow. Wulf turned the both of them invisible as an old man with wisps of grey hair lumbered out, hollering at a bunch of kids that were chucking snowballs at his second-floor window.

"That's me?" Lancer cried in horror as his very old self chewed the kids out. The kids in return tossed insults at him before running away.

"That guy deserved it!" One of them cried angrily as he and his friends jogged away. "He made my sister and her friends cry yesterday because they were singing Christmas carols! Can you believe that?"

"And no one wants to get to close to him." Another kid said. "He sucks the joy out of you."

Lancer slumped. "I-I end up like a grouch?"

"_A Scrooge."_

William shuddered and stared as his older self wandered back inside. Slowly, he ventured up to the window and rubbed the fog away from the glass. Inside, he could see families cheerfully gathering with their elders, and there was him, climbing the stairs, away from the warmth and joy.

"I-I don't want to end up all alone!" He cried. "_No one _visits me?"

Wulf shook his head. Lancer wrapped his robe tighter around himself. "I don't want this to be my future! I don't want to be the cause of other people's misery on Christmas! _I _don't want to be miserable on Christmas anymore!"

_The Christmas spirit is alive and it still lives. It can brighten the gloomiest of days. _The Ghost of Christmas Spirits Past was right.

He had to change.

...

Danny suppressed a squeal of glee when Wulf returned. Tucker removed the translator from the inside of Wulf's mouth and shook the slobber off. "This is definitely one of my more brilliant inventions."

"It worked!" Danny hollered, skipping around the Fenton lab with joy. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

"I thought you were totally confident this would work." Sam teased.

Danny halted in his victory dance and just glared at her. "Victory time over! Let's clean all this tech stuff up. I'll return the watch to Clockwork and then I'll meet you guys in front of Lancer's house. Let's move!"

...

_It was when the clock struck dawn,_

_That Lancer awoke in his bed with a yawn._

_His experience made it very clear,_

_William would need to change this holiday and muster up some cheer,_

_So he would not dampen spirits every year._

_This experience was something he could hardly believe,_

_And it had all taken place over the span of Christmas Eve._

_But it was an experience he would not forget,_

_From then on his students need not fret._

_For their teacher had regained his Christmas spirit,_

_Thanks to the three spirits that paid him a visit._

_The trio came over, with gifts and even a turkey,_

_Causing Lancer to be stunned, surprised and even a bit perky._

_School started once more,_

_And William apologized for being a bit of a chore._

_Their assignment was given a rather large extension,_

_This relieved some of the student's tension._

_Now as this story draws to a close,_

_I have one thing to propose._

_Christmas is a time to be bright and cheery,_

_Not gloomy or dreary._

_One last saying to recite,_

_And that is this; Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!_

**I do not own Danny Phantom, **_**A Tale of Two Cities or A Christmas Carol.**_

**Dr. Seuss I am not. **

**Well, I had fun writing this, I admit :P And I am seriously having a hard time trying not to speak in rhyme.**

**... Rhyme? Time?**

**I think I broke myself...**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Merry Christmas guys! **


End file.
